


nothing more than this

by Antarctica_or_bust



Series: these ink-stained memories [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ada Wong is a badass, Ada does have a heart, And Krauser Thinks That's Hot, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Coda, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even more pining, Everyone forgets that Luis was actually a scientist, F/M, Families of Choice, Fic Spans Years, Game: Resident Evil 2, Game: Resident Evil 4, Game: Resident Evil 6, Game: Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Guilt, It's just buried underneath the silk and steel, Leon Kennedy has skills, Love marks, M/M, Missing Scene, Mission Fic, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, One-Sided Relationship, POV Multiple, Piers Nivans Feels, Pining, Poignant, Post-Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 6 Spoilers, Self-Denial, What Could Have Been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: Five people who never told Leon Kennedy they loved him.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser, Leon S. Kennedy/Luis Sera, Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Series: these ink-stained memories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467961
Comments: 69
Kudos: 147





	1. Claire

**Author's Note:**

> This should be the last fic in this series, though I may still write RE stories now and then.

Claire has never spent much time in Raccoon City. She was taking summer classes when Chris moved there so she’s only come to visit during a few school holidays. She tries not to intrude too much since S.T.A.R.S. keeps her brother busy and they get by with weekly phone calls otherwise. Chris has never missed a phone call without notice – even in the army, he’d leave her messages – so Claire assumes the worst when he suddenly stops answering.

Her friends tell her not to worry, that he probably just forgot, but they don’t know Claire’s brother. He’s responsible to a fault when it comes to his little sister. It’s been the two of them against the world ever since their parents died and he would never go AWOL willingly. If his phone was merely broken, Chris would have called by now.

The news isn’t reassuring. What little Claire can find talks about a bad S.T.A.R.S mission and no one at the R.P.D. will tell her anything. So after several weeks of silence, she decides she’s had enough. She tells her friends she’s leaving, packs up her bike, and drives to Raccoon City to get answers on her own. 

Claire is prepared to camp out in the R.P.D.'s ridiculously fancy lobby until she hears from her older brother. She’s not prepared to drive into some kind of zombie apocalypse and she certainly doesn’t expect to meet a guy she likes at the same time. 

Leon saves her life and offers her a ride and Claire needs something good to focus on. She’d rather talk to him than think about the corpses, although they’re still barely more than strangers when luck forces them apart. 

However, that first brief conversation is enough to pique her interest since the man somehow manages to be both chivalrous and stupidly attractive while running for his life. Leon tries to protect her without being overbearing; he offers her a gun without any hesitation and considering the situation, Claire could kiss him just for that. Even when she loses him, knowing that she’s not alone helps her stave off panic and she wishes they could have met in better times.

So Claire flirts with Leon when they're briefly reunited and he flirts back awkwardly, his shy grin the warmest thing she's seen since she crossed the city line. She doesn't ask him out, not yet, but she hopes she gets the chance. 

Dreaming about the future makes Claire struggle that much harder and she's overjoyed to see him down in Umbrella's lab. Leon looks like he's been through the ringer when he joins her on the train, but the man is breathing. Somehow they both survived.

The first few days after her escape pass by in a grey fog. She doesn’t have the energy to do anything but sleep and it’s almost worse when she recovers enough to feel again. She’s twitchy and paranoid, jumping at every shadow in case there are zombies in the dark. Claire doesn't think that she could bear another outbreak, not when she and Sherry barely made it out.

But Leon understands. The man doesn't judge her for her fears and she doesn't judge his wariness. Instead, they support each other through those awful early days. They hold each other through the nightmares, Leon’s quiet comfort helping Claire hold it together when she wants to crack apart. Together they’re almost functional and they do their best to ensure that Sherry is well taken care of; no matter what they’re in agreement that she’s their first priority. The girl deserves to be a child after everything she's seen and if he weren't dead already, Claire would track down William Birkin to punch him in the face.

From what she knows of Sherry's family, Leon is already a better father than the girl has ever had. He’s so gentle with her, supportive and protective, and Claire knows that he would die for her without a second thought. Leon is a fighter – he wouldn't have survived Raccoon City otherwise – but for all his skill in combat, it's his kindness that she loves.

So Claire kisses him one evening back in their hotel. She's nervous when she leans in, her stomach full of butterflies. But Leon kisses back.

They fall into bed together, trying to keep quiet so that Sherry doesn't wake. It's new and a little awkward, knees bumping and muffled giggles underneath the blankets, and it's certainly not the romantic first time she might have liked. But Leon is as sweet as Claire had hoped as they squeeze onto that tiny mattress. His hands are gentle on her skin and his stomach firm beneath her fingers, and she lets herself fall happily.

In the morning, Claire feels like a new woman. She can see the future stretching out before her and she wants to walk it with Leon hand in hand. Maybe they can be a family: the two of them and Sherry, and she's never wanted anything this much.

But when she finally sits up, the bed-sheet pulls away from Leon's shoulder and she doesn't see her name upon his skin. Claire sees _Ada Wong_ scrawled in crimson letters and when she reads those words, she knows that she's a fool. Leon has mentioned Ada, the woman that he met in Raccoon City, and if he's pining for some stranger, how could he love her? Leon probably only kissed her back because he's lonely and Claire doesn't want him settling. She doesn't want to be his second choice.

So Claire starts to pull away, trying to protect her heart from further pain. It's too late not to love him – Leon is still a sweetheart – but she knows she cannot stay. If she does, she'll fall too deep to ever walk away.

She focuses on her search for Chris and the fight against Umbrella. She still needs to find her brother and she thinks that he's in Europe. That's what his letter said.

Claire ignores the name that's drawn upon her heart. She keeps the marking hidden so that Leon won't feel guilty; it's not his fault that he loves Ada instead of her. Indeed, the man will always be her friend; that much she doesn't doubt. But Leon isn't hers to hold. He isn't hers to love and he doesn't try to argue when she says she has to go.

She almost wishes that he'd fight to show he really cares. But Leon just supports her choice without complaining. He agrees to stay with Sherry and there's no one Claire trusts more with their adopted daughter's life. The only reason she can leave is because she knows he's staying and she makes sure to hug him tight before she walks away.

Claire wants to remember this. Her love may be unrequited, a secret she can't share, but she never wants to forget the feel of Leon in her arms. This man is something special. She thinks he'll be her best friend, a father to her daughter, and that's enough to live on. That's enough for happiness.


	2. Krauser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krauser has few illusions in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still might write a proper length Krauser/Leon Darkside Chronicles fic one of these days. But some of those unused ideas also made it here. That's my excuse for why these chapters just keep getting longer :)

Krauser can’t believe that he’s being sent to act as backup for some fresh-faced pretty boy. He’s a decorated soldier not a freaking babysitter and he deserves some damn respect. So yeah, he’s not exactly thrilled to meet Leon Kennedy.

But a soldier follows orders so Krauser makes his way to the drop point in South America. The only high point of the journey is when his radio contact says that Kennedy’s plane was shot down in the jungle and he’s trekking in on foot. However, that brief flash of amusement is replaced with more teeth-grinding when he discovers that pretty boy somehow still arrived before him anyway.

The kid is, well shit, pretty boy’s an understatement. He looks like he belongs in a tuxedo on the silver fucking screen. Krauser would probably try to tap that under other circumstances but he’s still pissed about being saddled with some green recruit. This is work, not pleasure, and Kennedy’s looks won’t stop a bullet if their mission goes FUBAR. 

Of course, that doesn’t stop the soldier from letting the other man take point. No reason that Krauser can’t enjoy the fucking view.

He watches Kennedy during the hike to their destination, both for his own amusement and to check his competence. The other man obviously isn’t used to moving through the jungle but at least he’s practiced with his weapon; you don’t get a stance that comfortable without experience. So maybe Krauser hasn't been saddled with a total newbie after all.

If anything, he’s the one who feels like a damn rookie when they reach the village and find themselves ambushed by a horde of living dead. The soldier has heard rumors. Everyone in the business has heard rumors about Raccoon City and what blew it off the map, but Krauser’s vote had always been live weapon tests gone wrong. Only crackpots believed that corpses could be brought back to life.

But fiction just tried to take his head off and his new partner isn't as surprised as he should be. Kennedy is clearly irritated, but he takes the change in stride. Kid or not, his hands are steady on his weapon and there's definitely more to him than Krauser thought.

So the soldier follows his partner's lead until they have a chance to breathe and then he demands to know what the hell is going on. Because they've fought more than zombies; there's been toads, fish, and giant spiders, and an enormous monster that they'd barely driven off. This should not be possible and Krauser can feel panic gnawing at his mind.

It doesn't get better when Kennedy starts talking. His story is fantastical: an entire city murdered by mad science and a grand conspiracy to cover up the truth. But Krauser finds himself believing every word that the kid speaks. Because he doesn't try to grandstand or make himself sound braver and there's nothing but exhaustion in his voice. Soldiers only sound like that when discussing ops that haunt them so Krauser just listens quietly.

“And then I found myself working for the US government,” the other man finishes but the soldier can read between the lines. There's something almost brittle in Kennedy's expression, something that tells him his new partner didn't exactly volunteer. Krauser has been a soldier too long to have illusions about the lines that his side crosses now and then.

Of course, Kennedy seems to be the type who believes in right and wrong. He must have been shocked to discover that the world was not that simple. However, no matter how he got his start, the kid seems to be at peace with fighting monsters now.

So Krauser just claps him on the shoulder and tells him, “You’ve definitely seen some shit, comrade. Glad to have you on my side.”

His world view may have shifted, but they still have a mission and the girl that they discovered can help them hunt their target down. It's too good to be true of course, but the soldier is paranoid enough that he half expects the ambush and at least Manuela looks surprised when they walk into a trap. Their new guide may have her secrets, but he doesn't think that she betrayed them to her dad deliberately. Intentions matter in this business and that means Krauser may not have to kill her after all.

But first, there's his survival and he barely manages to grab hold of Kennedy before a wall of water slams into them both. It takes all his strength to keep from losing the other man amidst the whirling flood and by the time the water eases, he's exhausted to the bone. The soldier drags himself to dry land with a groan and his partner looks just as bedraggled when he flops down next to him.

So maybe he asks Kennedy about T-Veronica as a stop-gap measure, hoping that the story will give them both a chance to rest. But that doesn't mean the intel isn't valuable and he finds himself wondering about this Wesker fellow; considering the day he’s having, being superhuman doesn’t sound so bad at all. 

Not that Kennedy needs improvement. Even filthy, wet, and battered, the other man is disgustingly attractive; if anything the bruises just make Krauser want him more. But he doesn’t know how the kid would take a proposition and this is hardly the best time. 

So the soldier climbs back to his feet once Kennedy finishes talking and holds out a hand to help his partner stand. But when he pulls a bit too hard and the man stumbles into him, pressed firm against his chest, Krauser can't resist. He kisses Kennedy fiercely, half expecting to get punched for taking liberties. But his partner doesn’t struggle. The other man just groans and yanks him even closer, kissing back with everything he has.

Krauser actually loses track of his surroundings as he chases the heat of Kennedy’s mouth and he only pulls away when finally has to breathe. It’s been a long time since anyone affected him this strongly and he's pleased to see that Kennedy doesn’t look much better off. His hair is a wild bird's nest, his lips bruised red from kissing and his eyes a little glazed as he stares at Krauser hungrily.

“You all right there, partner?” the soldier asks, feeling rather gratified by the other man’s expression. “Not too much for you?”

“Fuck, our timing sucks,” is the reply and that’s a sentiment with which he heartily agrees. Honestly, when Kennedy asks Krauser for a rain check until their mission’s over, he’s pretty sure he just won the lottery. Only an idiot would refuse that offer and Krauser ain't no fool.

So they fight their way back to Manuela with a promise there between them and if he spends as much time watching Kennedy’s ass as his surroundings, the soldier feels it’s justified. That ass is damn good motivation for getting out alive and he needs whatever advantage he can find.

Because Krauser can handle the zombies. They’re unnatural as fuck but a well-placed bullet still kills them instantly. What Krauser can’t handle are the monsters that seem to crawl out of his nightmares, the creatures that leap like lightning from the dark. Seeing B.O.W.s like this – seeing their true power – proves the fight against the virus will be hopeless in the end. Sure Kennedy has won some battles, but the cost was far too high and it’s obvious that the higher ups don’t care about their men down on the ground.

That’s the kicker. Krauser could handle fighting B.O.W.s if he knew that he’d have backup; if he could rely on being warned about their skills ahead of time. But that’s obviously a pipe dream. Look at what USSTRATCOM gave Kennedy for this mission: the guns that he could carry, a bullshit presidential order to wipe out the virus somehow, and a partner who was thrown along for the ride.

 _Fucking expendable_ , that’s what they are. Krauser in particular was just a second thought and that makes the soldier burn. He’s always followed orders, always completed his missions, and this is how the brass repays him, throwing him away like nothing more than trash?

Krauser doesn’t know how Kennedy can remain so calm in this situation. The other man moves forward with grim determination, somehow certain that the three of them will make it through alive. He tells Manuela that her father will face justice and even though they should, the words don’t sound like lies. There’s something about his partner that seems to promise miracles and so the soldier pushes down the mix of terror and envy that’s clawing at his chest. Krauser may not fully agree with the details of this mission but he trusts in Kennedy.

However, that only makes it worse when his luck runs out. It’s not even a proper battle, just the fucking death throes of a creature that took too long to die. But when that foot-long spike slams into his arm, the soldier knows it’s over. This is it; he’s done.

Krauser holds himself together until their mission is completed. He stands shoulder-to-shoulder with Kennedy to wipe out Javier even as Manuela proves the virus truly can make people strong.

The soldier isn’t gonna cry about it; though when the three of them are finally extracted, he's not entirely sure if he’s happy he survived. Because his career is over. He knows it. Kennedy knows it. Even Manuela probably knows it and the medic who bandages his arm on their trip back to the States definitely knows it given the expression on her face.

However, Krauser isn’t ready to face that truth just yet. So instead of thinking about his future, he follows Kennedy.

The other man seems a little softer now, all that lethal competence tempered by exhaustion, but there’s still strength in the hands that pull Krauser through his door. The soldier wants to ruin him. He needs to take control after this fucked up mission, needs to prove that he still can.

So he pushes forward, crowding the other man with his greater height and size. Kennedy could challenge him; with the soldier's injury, he'd probably even win. But instead he just surrenders. The man lets Krauser shove him down, lets Krauser kiss and strip him. He leans into the touches, arches against his mouth. Kennedy is gorgeous like this – scars on skin and coiled muscles – but it's the sounds spilling from his lips that drive the soldier mad.

The other man moans freely, begs and groans and murmurs filth into his ear. Kennedy tells Krauser just how much he wants him, not shy about his pleasure, and he knows that voice will haunt him in his dreams. The soldier wants to see how loud the man can get, each cry a victory.

Krauser takes his time about it, using every trick he has at his disposal to break Kennedy apart. He needs to watch him shatter and know that he's the cause. 

So the soldier holds off his own pleasure until he can push into his lover. Strong legs yank him closer as Kennedy writhes beneath him, all heat and sweat and gleaming skin. His voice cracks with every thrust and when he clenches tight, Krauser knows he won't last long. He wraps his hand around Kennedy's dick as the man gasps and shudders, a few rough strokes enough to do the job. Kennedy comes with a sharp cry, his fingers clutching Krauser's shoulders, and the soldier can't hold back anymore.

He takes one last stroke, burying himself deep before he falls. Krauser lets bliss wash over him, pressing his face into Kennedy's neck and breathing in his scent. Strong and masculine with a hint of something sharper – he could get addicted if he allowed it. He could get to craving the man that's in his arms.

But that's another thought that he can't bear to face right now. Instead, Krauser makes them both more comfortable before allowing sleep to pull him under, too sated to even care about the ache in his left arm.

\---

Kennedy is gone when he wakes up. But there's a note on the bedside table and Krauser can't stop himself from smiling as he reads the awkward lines. For all his skill in battle and in bed, the other man is clearly hopeless with normal human interaction. The soldier has never been asked out quite so clumsily.

It would be simple to say yes. Even if his arm heals, Krauser won't still be a soldier. But he could date Kennedy. He could find another job in consulting or security since there's always a demand for men who have his skills. Krauser could be the person that the other man comes home to when he's finished fighting monsters for the US government.

It's a pretty dream, a tempting one, and when Krauser glances down, he's not surprised to see a name upon his arm. The letters are still faint, just the chance of what could be, and he could say yes so easily.

But even as he thinks this, he knows that it's impossible. Kennedy would be supportive. He would be sympathetic and understanding and that pity would be worse than anything. Krauser would want to prove his strength. He'd want to own his partner and that would be their ruin; he would grow to hate the other man eventually. 

So Krauser chooses power and puts all thoughts of love aside. He throws away Kennedy's note without saving his phone number before reporting back to base and letting the doctor check him over. As expected, medical discharge is the best that he can hope for but he takes this news in stride. Because the soldier is already thinking about the future and once he tracks down Wesker, his skills will be in high demand. 

He has the name. He still has contacts. Krauser does not need Kennedy and that night in his apartment, he slices the name clean off his arm. The soldier has made his choice and soon enough the other man will be just a memory.


	3. Luis

Luis has never had good timing. He proposes to his college sweetheart two days before she dumps him, tries to publish his life's work the same week another paper steals his thunder, and he doesn't realize that Saddler is an evil bastard until he's in too deep. Luis is too caught up in his research to notice what's going on around him, too obsessed with proving that his theories were the right ones after all. Until the day he looks up from his science and discovers that he helped to start a cult by accident, some sort of twisted hive mind with Saddler in control. 

Suddenly his research is all too practical and when Luis finds out what happened to the pueblo’s children, he drinks himself to sleep. But he wakes up in the same nightmare and so even though the scientist no kind of double agent, he sends out a call for help to everyone he can.

The only one who answers is a stranger, a woman with a Mona Lisa smile on her face. She offers Luis a deal based on his information: retrieve a master plaga and she'll get him out alive. The deal is terrible, malo to the core. But Luis is desperate and he doesn't see another choice.

So he agrees. He makes a deal with the woman who se llama Ada Wong. She tells him to be prepared. She tells him to be ready and then she tells him that Saddler has kidnapped the only daughter of the US president. When he hears this, the scientist feels nauseous. He's just a guy who studies parasites; he never meant to start a war. But Luis is an accomplice now and Ada's his last hope to start his life again. So when the woman swears an agent will come to save the señorita and he should use the distraction to complete his mission, he can only nod along. 

Luis waits for his moment and then, as usual, misses his timing utterly. The scientist is in the village when that pendejo Mendez starts ranting about an intruder, some Americano who's been slaughtering his men. That's definitely the signal, but when Luis tries to slip back to the castle, he doesn't even make it out the door.

Mendez grabs him by the collar, those awful red eyes pinning the scientist in place. The bastardo looks him up and down and calls him the perfect bait. Before Luis can protest, before he can do anything, he's being swarmed by ganados. He struggles but it's hopeless as they tie him up and slap some tape across his mouth. Mendez orders him bundled off and locked into a cabinet, guarded by ganados to draw the agent in.

Luis does not wait quietly. He kicks at the door with all his strength, his movements getting more frantic when the explosions start. They get closer and closer and eventually he freezes, terrified that Mendez has decided to kill him after all. Luis holds his breath as the cabinet rattles and then he's tumbling out on the floor. 

He hits the ground hard and lies there gasping until someone grabs his shoulder and flips him over onto the back. The scientist looks up as his rescuer tears the tape off and his first thought is, _Now that's a pretty man._

He wasn't expecting the Americano to be this attractive and a wave of sheer desire overwhelms his terror. So Luis smirks up through his lashes at this tall drink of water and asks him for a smoke, lacing the word with every ounce of interest that he can. It may not be the time for this but that has never stopped him and he's gratified to see a blush form across the agent's cheeks.

However, before Luis can seal the deal, the two of them are interrupted. Mendez springs his trap and guapo or not, the agent is in over his head. He's thrown backward with one blow and the scientist can't even enjoy the feeling of the agent slamming into him, not when it means that the plagas have gained another sacrifice.

Luis tries to stop it. But his silver tongue has no effect on Saddler and his plans. The bastardo simply laughs as he injects the agent and then orders Mendez to knock out the scientist as well. Apparently, his protests have only served to blow his cover; he knew he wasn't cut out for all this spying stuff.

He wakes up tied to the Americano and this really isn't how he wanted to get close to the other man. Especially when the agent starts struggling against the ropes, twisting and turning until Luis cries out in pain. The man relaxes slightly then, introducing him as Leon and slumping back into his bonds. Just as Ada promised, he's here for the senorita. This is her distraction, one less useful than he'd hoped.

And yet, there's still something captivating about this Americano. He talks with a wry humor about getting caught in Raccoon City, discussing his past with more composure than Luis would have expected. More than the scientist would have managed if he'd been in Leon's place.

So while he doesn't want to be here, waiting for his execution, this isn't such a bad way to spend his last few minutes. The agent has a soothing voice, one that somehow promises that things will be okay. It isn't true, of course, but Luis likes the illusion. Leon seems clever despite his missteps, clever and stunningly attractive, and he wishes that the two of them had time. 

However, when a ganado finally shows up dragging a blood-stained battleaxe, fear quickly washes all thoughts of romance from his mind. There's only the driving knowledge that he doesn't want to die.

Luis scrabbles for escape, yanking at the ropes around his wrists. But even while he's panicking, Leon keeps his cool. The agent somehow twists them both into position so that their would-be executioner severs ropes instead of skin. Once free, he kicks the ganado into the wall and snaps its neck with one quick move.

His skills are honestly impressive but Luis' only focus is on getting out of here. So he dashes for the exit, barely hearing Leon as the man calls after him.

He returns to his senses a few minutes later, his arms scratched and bleeding from the branches he ran through. Now that his fear is fading, the scientist is starting to feel guilty about leaving the Americano to face an army on his own. He should have stayed to help the agent. Leon is on borrowed time now that he's infected and no one deserves that. No one deserves to lose themselves to Saddler's control.

So Luis goes back. He finds the building empty but Leon's path is obvious. The agent has left a trail of bodies in his wake, the sound of gunfire guiding the scientist along. When he finally sees the other man, Leon is tearing through ganados like a chainsaw and Luis thinks that maybe his assistance isn't needed after all. Mendez caught the agent by surprise, but he seems to have no trouble dealing with his forces now.

The scientist stands transfixed as Leon ducks and weaves and slices through his enemies; the man is as deadly with his body as he is with bullets and Luis has never seen anyone move like that before. It's... really quite distracting. This Americano is something else and attractive guys with guns have always been a fantasy. He'd like to follow Leon, like to show his appreciation and see how far that blush goes down. But Luis still has a mission of his own.

If he wants to survive – wants to get out free and clear without ganados on his trail – then he still needs Ada Wong. The woman clearly has connections and for all his skill, Leon won't be able to fight the plaga off for long.

So Luis tries to put the agent from his mind. He sneaks back toward the village, looking for a weapon, and stumbles on an armorer instead. The scientist remembers this man. He had been a villager, one who collected firearms, and he should have been off chasing after Leon with the rest. But instead the man is here, peddling his weapons, and Luis' fingers itch to record his observations. According to his work, this sort of anomaly should be impossible.

However, Luis is hardly going to attempt to publish his research now. So he doesn't question his good fortune. The scientist just spends all his pesetas on a pistol and he feels much more secure with a Red 9 in his hands. 

But even as he leaves again, his mind turns back to Leon. If this strange weapons merchant can resist the plaga, maybe the agent has a chance. Maybe that gorgeous man doesn't have to die.

The idea sticks with Luis as he travels toward the castle. He wants the Americano to succeed. He wants the hero Ada promised, one who can rescue his fair damsel and the scientist as well. The man was so controlled, so tightly-wound, but he was clearly interested and in Luis' experience, it's usually the stern ones who burn with pasión in bed. He would love to be the center of that focus, love to hear that rich voice cry in pleasure instead of pain.

So he does what he can. The scientist leaves Leon notes on his way through the village, telling the agent to be careful and warning him about the dangers as best he can. Luis doesn't know much about del lago or el gigante, but forewarned is forearmed, his abuelita always said.

Knowing the area certainly helps him. Luis stays out of sight as much as possible, keeping to the back trails so he doesn't have to fight. The scientist can handle one or two ganados but more than that would be a struggle to survive. Of course, when Ada finds him, the woman smells like rosas and she smirks when he tells her that they'd be safer as a pair. 

“Don't be a coward,” the woman says with no sign of sympathy. “You have a weapon and your research; you'll be fine. Just go steal that sample while I keep our man alive. You should have no trouble with Leon drawing Saddler's eye.”

There's something in Ada's voice when she talks about the agent, something almost fond. Luis thinks that she must know him, though he doesn't dare to ask. This is clearly not a woman who gives out información for free.

She leaves the scientist still pleading for them to work as allies, leaves without a backward glance. Luis spends a moment grumbling about spies and expectations and then keeps hiking toward the castle until his luck runs out. He only knows of two routes forward and both of them are blocked. To one side the roar of chainsaws and to the other el gigante, neither is a foe he has the skill to overcome.

So Luis holes up in a nearby cabin and takes a moment to regroup. The scientist only means to rest his eyes for a few seconds, but he startles awake to the sound of chanting and sees that the sun has set outside.

When Luis looks through the window, he sees a huge mob of ganados and a familiar agent running toward the cabin door. Despite the threat to his own safety, he's happy to see Leon; the knowledge that he's still alive is strangely comforting. It means las plagas can be beaten and judging by the man's blonde shadow, he freed his señorita too. The pair is getting close now so Luis heads downstairs to meet them, throwing Leon a club to bar the door as soon as he's inside.

“Small world, eh?” he asks, grinning at the agent before looking his new shadow up and down. Luis knows the girl has been infected – he heard Saddler brag about it – but she's not showing any signs of the plaga yet.

The scientist doesn't want to scare her so he disguises his interest as a leer and in truth, she's not exactly unattractive. Luis likes her even more when she snaps back sharply, demanding that he introduce himself before making overtures; he's always liked his ladies fiery. She's definitely his type, but even her ample charms can't pull his eyes from Leon for very long. Although he looks a little worn, the man is still magnetic and he's worried that the agent doesn't know exactly what he's dealing with. The scientist should tell him but he can't bring himself to say the words aloud. Instead, Luis hints at the girl's infection, trying to be subtle and failing utterly.

It's... awkward. Que bueno, the whole situation is awkward and it's not helped by the utter lack of comprehension on the agent's face. Apparently, Leon is not a person who reads between the lines. However, before the scientist can make his point more obvious, the senorita interrupts.

“Look!” she shouts, pointing out the window and Luis sees the ganados approaching from all sides.

“Ashley, upstairs!” Leon orders as he pulls out his weapon. Luis does the same and together they turn to face the coming tide.

He helps the agent block the windows, trying to slow the ganados as much as possible. But cabinets and chests of drawers don't stop the beasts for long. Soon they're pouring through the openings like a plague of locusts as the scientist just struggles to survive.

He's down to basic instinct: friend vs. enemy, but he and Leon fight together like they've been doing this for years. When the agent falters, Luis is there to save him. When the scientist goes down beneath a pack of ganados, a well-placed grenade loosens the hands around his neck. Leon pulls him upright, strong and solid as he leans into the agent's warmth. Only for a moment before the sound of breaking glass draws them to the second floor.

Luis isn't sure how long they fight. He only knows he's running low on bullets and running low on energy. The scientist is bleeding from half a dozen places, his thoughts a monologue of horror. He knew about the plagas but seeing them explode from these ganados makes his gorge rise in his throat. But the flash of light grenades disintegrates the monsters, turning them to dust as they swarm across Leon's skin.

The world narrows to the battle and the fight for both their lives, but eventually the scientist runs out of enemies. The surviving ganados turn and flee and when the men run back downstairs, there's only littered weapons to show their foes were here.

“We made it,” Leon mutters as he slumps against the wall. The man looks utterly exhausted and Luis wants to ease that burden; he wants to offer comfort, two lost souls against the dark.

So the scientist moves closer, reaching out to brush the dirt from Leon's cheek. The agent leans into his touch and lets out a quiet sigh, a faint smile on his lips, and that's all the permission Luis needs. He kisses Leon, gentle but insistent, and he swears no one else has ever tasted quite so sweet. The Americano should taste of dirt and sweat and blood and there's a hint of all those things. But underneath is spice and coffee and something distinctly masculine.

Luis kisses him again, pressing their chests together. Leon melts into his touch, longing, almost desperate, and the scientist can feel the passion held beneath that staunch control. He wants to take this man to bed. But Luis settles for another kiss before he pulls away.

Leon's face is soft and open and his professional mask is nowhere to be seen. Luis thinks those softened edges only make the man more tempting, but he also feels a stab of guilt. Because the agent seems to trust him and he's been lying all along. Not about everything, but lies of omission are still lies and Leon would probably hate him if he knew this was his fault. If the Americano knew that Luis' research is the reason for the plagas, he would probably shoot him now.

He needs to make this right. Even if Leon would forgive him, his own conscience cannot bear it, to kiss this man and know that he's been hurt because of him.

So Luis makes his excuses once the agent and his charge are ready to move on. He can't travel with them, not without explaining, and he can't bear to do that yet. Better that he works alone until he finds a way to help them – he'll be more useful as a scientist than another gun right now.

“I forgot something. You guys go on ahead,” he says, leaving the cabin and ignoring Leon calling after him. The man cannot get his name right, calls him Louis every time, and the mistake should make him angry. But he just finds it charming and he knows he's fallen far.

Luis jots down a quick note for Leon about the separate pathways forward and then heads back toward the village. He has a vague memory of another route into the castle, thinks he saw a deer trail along the cliffs while getting air one day. It's not enough to bet on, not enough to mention to the agent until he knows for sure. But if he can get into the castle, get back into his office, then he should be able to slow the plaga's growth in Leon's veins. 

Although the scientist is certain that Saddler asked for an antidote only to make his creatures stronger, it should still give the agent time. Time to escape with Ashley, time to kill the plaga before his control is overrun. If Luis could be sure that his machine was still intact, he'd send Leon to the island to save the agent's life.

But he can't be certain. Luis won't send the man into such danger on a long-shot, not when time should be enough. Once he has the sample, they can all escape together and he still has the schematics in his head. The scientist can build another machine; he can destroy the plagas and correct his worst mistake. Maybe then he will feel worthy of taking Leon to his bed.

Guilt drives Luis forward even when the deer trail dissolves into rocks and cliffs. The scientist scrambles through narrow crevices, scraping his knuckles and nearly falling at least a dozen times. He curses his lack of exercise, curses every cigarette, but eventually he pulls himself onto the castle's plateau and lies there panting heavily.

Once he's caught his breath, Luis sneaks around to the side entrance, the servant's door he's praying has slipped the ganados' mind. In this, la fortuna still smiles down on him and he makes his way inside the castle without further incident.

The journey to his lab is surprisingly easy. Although he runs across Salazar's minions now and then, his foes aren't trying to be quiet and their chanting gives him time to hide. Crouching in a closet while ganados pass him by isn't exactly the most dignified solution. But Luis would rather be alive than be a hero and sneaking through the castle lets him reach his destination without a single shot. He finds his lab still locked and pulls the key out of his pocket, cracking the door open carefully. 

This was more of an office than an actual laboratory, his notes and research still scattered across his desk. Luis shuts the door behind him and then goes straight to the cabinet, looking for the box that he'd stashed in the back.

“Gracias a Dios,” the scientist mutters as he opens the lid and sees the anti-plaga pills exactly where he left them. He grabs an empty bottle and shoves the pills inside before tucking the container into the pocket of his waistcoat. There's nothing else of use here, just research notes and theories, so he leaves them where they lie. He's already dreaming about his reunion with the agent, imagining the gratitude on Leon's face when he tells him he can help.

Relief makes Luis careless. He opens the door without listening for enemies and he regrets the act immediately. Because there's a ganado passing by, one of Salazar's robed cultists who points at him and screeches, “Mata lo.”

The scientist curses and yanks out his gun, placing a bullet between the cultist's eyes. But one shot doesn't kill him and Luis can already hear reinforcements further down the hall. So he dashes past the ganado, running in the other direction as fast as possible. The scientist takes a winding route toward the castle entrance, ducking through side passages to lose the cultists chasing him. Luis shoots a few to slow them down, but he's running low on bullets so he sticks to speed and hiding as much as possible.

Indeed, he's tucked into another closet when the whole castle rocks with an explosion and he knows that Leon's here. The scientist runs toward the noise and he finds himself grinning as he bursts through the door.

“Leon!” he calls and the other man answers him in kind. 

“I've got something for you guys,” Luis tells him and reaches for the pills. But the bottle isn't there. He runs his hands across his waistcoat, checking every pocket frantically. “Shit, I must have dropped it while I was running away.”

“Dropped what?” Ashley asks from behind her rescuer.

“A drug that will stop your convulsions,” he says, deciding that he might as well be blunt. “Look, I know that you're both carriers. You've been coughing up blood, right?”

The scientist is hoping that the answer isn't yes. He knows the chance is slim, but his heart still drops when Leon mutters, “...Yeah.”

“Damn it! The eggs have hatched,” he curses. “We don't have much time.”

“What are you talking about?” Leon asks but Luis can't bring himself to answer. He doesn't want to increase the agent's burden; he doesn't need to worry about things he can't control. Better to tell the truth once the plaga has been slowed.

“I have to go back and get it,” the scientist says and turns to leave again. If he retraces all his steps, he'll find the pills eventually and he waves the señorita off when she asks to join him. She's better off with Leon; there's no way Luis can manage to protect the girl as well.

“Why are you...?” the agent starts but he interrupts the question.

“It makes me feel better. Let's leave it at that,” Luis tells him quietly. He leaves the other man with a wave and a blown kiss to raise the mood before he heads back into the castle. With Leon here, Salazar is bound to be distracted but the scientist can't afford to drop his guard.

He sneaks back the way he came, keeping his eyes peeled for a flash of red and white. Luis hears the castle come alive behind him – Salazar must have realized that he has visitors. But the scientist forces himself to stay on track, forces his thoughts away from Leon; the man will be just fine as long as Luis can do his part.

So he searches every inch of the castle's hallways and eventually he spies a glint of glass. The bottle had fallen in a planter, one he remembers ducking under when cultists got too close. Thankfully it hasn't broken, its cargo safe and sound.

This time Luis makes sure the bottle won't be going anywhere. Now he just needs to get to Leon, following the sound of bullets and shouting through the halls. However, before he can find the agent, Ada finds him first. The woman reminds him about the sample rather pointedly, too classy for a blatant threat, but her meaning obvious. Deals with el Diablo are not broken easily and Luis cannot afford to make another enemy.

“I'll get it now,” he promises.

“See that you do,” she tells him and the scientist shivers beneath her frozen glare. “Get the sample and I'll find you. Don't be late.”

With that warning in his ears, Luis decides to take a detour. He won't be able to help Leon if Ada shoots him first. At least he has the pills now when he finds the man again.

So the scientist travels deeper into the castle. Salazar would never leave the Master Plaga anywhere except his chambers; the man is much too arrogant for that. Luis detested him from the beginning, even before he knew about Saddler's true plan. However, he had considered the man's butler something of a friend. The man had shown him several of this castle's secrets before he disappeared and that loss had been the start of his uncertainty.

Which is why Luis knows there is a servant's stair leading to the master bedroom. He slips through the passage undetected and then into the room itself, listening first to be sure no one is there. The sample is displayed in pride of place on a center table, one unnatural purple vial that makes the scientist's skin crawl. The plaga seems innocuous trapped in glass but he knows this thing is evil distilled to its true form.

Luis swipes the sample quickly, trying not to think about what he's holding in his hand. He's half-expecting an alarm but there's only silence and the sound of his panicked breathing. Apparently Salazar is too secure in his own power to think that anyone would dare.

Then it's a quick dash down the stairs and through the halls on Leon's trail. The agent still isn't hard to follow. Spent shells and scattered casings, splattered blood and broken locks show where the man has been. Soon enough, Luis hears gunfire up ahead and his steps quicken eagerly. He doesn't even question why the merchant is standing behind a makeshift storefront in this hallway, just follows the man's pointed finger into the next room.

“Leon! I got it!” he calls as he pushes the door open. The other man is standing on some sort of balcony but he spins around at Luis' cry, a smile of welcome on his face. However, that smile turns to horror when he glances past the scientist.

At first there's only pressure, Luis' breath knocked from his lungs as something slams into his back. Then there's pain, a sharp piercing agony that cuts straight though his chest, and what little air he has is choked out on a scream.

“Luis!” the agent shouts. He wants to ease his worry, wants to say that he's okay. But the pain is overwhelming, only pure will and stubbornness keeping him awake. The sample slips out of his fingers before he's slammed back down onto the floor, his vision whiting out in agony. Luis sees Saddler with the sample but can't hear the words he's saying past the ringing in his ears, and then there's Leon's pretty face staring down at him.

“Stay with me, Louis,” the man begs and he wishes that he could.

“I am a researcher... Hired by Saddler,” the scientist gasps out. He's fading, he can feel it, and he wants Leon to know the truth before he dies. “He found out what I was up to.”

“Don't talk,” the agent says, his voice rough as he tries to staunch the wound. The man just doesn't give up and Luis could love him for it. If only they had time.

“Here,” Luis chokes out. He drags the bottle from his pocket with the last of his strength and shoves it into Leon's hand. “This should suppress growth of the parasite. The sample... Saddler took it. You have to get it back.”

“Louis! Louis!” the agent shouts as he falls silent, calling the wrong name even now.

 _I would have liked to take you home,_ Luis thinks and it feels like a revelation. Because he's not imagining the sex, though it was sure to be fantastic. He's thinking about breakfast afterward. He's thinking about dates and the joy of teaching Leon to pronounce his first name properly. Luis is dreaming about romance: the aches and pains of meshing with another person's life. He's dreaming of forever when forever's passed him by.

Luis could have loved Leon. He's certain of that now and he thinks the feeling's mutual. Because the agent's eyes are wide and wounded, full of emotions he can't hide and if he has to go, at least he's dying loved in Leon's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only minimally betaed, so feel free to point out any mistakes. I wasn't sure about this one, actually, but I think I like how it turned out.


	4. Piers

Piers never forgets the first time that he sees Leon Kennedy.

He's been serving with Captain Redfield for about three months at this point, working his ass off to prove that he belongs on the man’s squad. Redfield took Piers under his wing when he joined the BSAA and the soldier is determined not to let his captain down. He pushes himself to the limit during training and even harder during missions, doing everything he can to ensure that no one dies.

So Piers is tired to the bone after the latest outbreak, bruised and aching but otherwise unharmed. He's finished showering and is slowly putting away his gear when Captain Redfield leans against the locker next to him.

“You free this weekend, Nivan?” the other man asks. It takes Piers a minute to realize that he's spoken and another minute for the words to register.

“Uhh, yeah?” he stammers. “I mean, I don't have any special plans. Just the usual sort of errands and the like.”

“Great. Then you're coming to my sister's barbecue. I think it's time to introduce you around to everyone,” Redfield tells him. “It starts at noon on Sunday and you'd better be on time. I'll text you the address and tell you what to bring.”

The captain claps him on the shoulder and then marches off, leaving the soldier staring after him in shock. Piers isn't entirely sure what just happened. _Did he really just invite me to hang out?_ But if the captain wants him to attend this barbecue, he's not going to refuse. The man has talked about his sister during training; he obviously adores her and there's no way he'd want to introduce her to a guy he doesn't like.

This is Piers' chance to prove himself outside of training and he wants to make a good impression. So he plans this visit as carefully as he's ever planned a mission. Once Captain Redfield gives him the address, he Googles the directions to find the quickest route. Then he goes to the grocery store and spends a good twenty minutes picking out the perfect wine.

When Sunday comes around, he reaches Claire Redfield's house at quarter till. Better early than on time, his mother always says. His stomach is twisting anxiously as he walks up the front porch and tries to get the nerve to knock.

“Come on, you can do this,” Piers tells himself. “You've fought off crazy monsters. You can handle this.”

The pep talk doesn't help much but the soldier makes himself knock sharply and a few seconds later, an attractive redhead opens up the door.

“Oh, you must be Piers Nivan,” she exclaims with a wide grin. “Chris said you would be coming. In case you haven't guessed, I'm Claire Redfield and it's good to finally meet you. Just head on through to the backyard. You can help his stubborn ass with the grill.”

The woman's personality is intense, far more overwhelming than her stature would suggest, and Piers finds himself trailing after her. The house looks surprisingly normal, although he can see signs of her past experience with Umbrella here and there: a gun safe in every room, combat knives up on the walls, and the wariness that Claire carries in her eyes. 

Still, the woman seems quite cheerful, keeping up a running patter all the way to the backyard. There they find his captain swearing up a storm over an old charcoal grill and Piers rushes forward to assist him before the thing blows up. He drops the wine bottle on a table with a bunch of other drinks and then asks how he can help. 

Working with his captain is an anchor in this unfamiliar situation and he's more comfortable when being useful anyway. Piers quickly takes over most of the grilling duties when he discovers that Redfield tends to burn things to a crisp. 

The other man seems happy to run plates and open packages and that's what he's doing when the other guests arrive. He waves them over to the grill, introducing Piers to a dizzying number of people that he struggles to keep straight. The soldier finds himself starstruck at the names he recognizes – this is a gathering of heroes in the fight against the virus. These are people he admires, people that he grew up hearing stories of.

Although everyone seems friendly, Piers is grateful for the protection of the grill. It gives him something to do with his hands so he doesn't have to mingle awkwardly. He's never been great at making conversation with total strangers; he'd rather watch the party until he's more comfortable.

But eventually the soldier runs out of food to cook. The rest of Claire's guests are standing around the yard in small groups of three and four, eating and talking with each other happily. Piers doesn't want to interrupt them, isn't confident enough to push into their conversations. So he glances around awkwardly until his eyes land on a man who's standing by himself.

The stranger looks vaguely familiar: tall and lean with a shock of soft brown hair falling across his face. He's a circle of stillness amid the bustle of the party and Piers finds himself drifting closer. He's both curious and concerned about this man; no one should look that lonely in a crowd.

“Hey, are you all right?” the soldier asks as he approaches, keeping his voice soft so as not to startle him.

For a moment, he feels out of place and strangely terrified as piercing grey eyes look him up and down, like he went to pet a kitten and found a tiger in his hands. But then the man flicks the hair out of his face and smiles and Piers feels his breath catch in his lungs. That smile is gorgeous, soft and welcoming, and it warms him to the bone.

“I'm all right,” the stranger murmurs. His voice is deep and smooth, a rolling timbre that makes the soldier shiver where he stands. “It's just been a long few months and as much as I love them, this group can be a little much sometimes.”

The other man does seem tired when Piers takes another look. There are shadows beneath his eyes, so dark they look like bruises, and he's leaning against the wall behind him heavily. But even as Piers notices his position, the stranger straightens up as though to hide his weaknesses.

“Is this your first barbecue?” the man asks. “I've missed a couple recently, but I'm pretty sure that I'd remember seeing you.”

His smile tilts into a playful grin, teasing but not malicious, and Piers feels a blush spread across his face. He feels young and inexperienced, not sure what to do with this stranger's friendliness, so he falls back on rank instead.

“Piers Nivan, sir. Captain Redfield invited me to come today.”

“Captain Redfield, huh? You must be with the BSAA,” the other man says with a chuckle before holding out a hand. “It's nice to meet you, Piers. I'm Leon Kennedy.”

_Kennedy? **Agent Leon Kennedy!?**_

Piers shakes hands on autopilot as his brain shorts out with shock. Agent Kennedy is a legend even in the BSAA. This man is a hero and the soldier can't believe they're actually talking. He can't believe he asked if the agent was okay.

“Did Chris invite you to this shindig and then leave you on your own?” Kennedy asks, frowning as he looks across the yard.

“It's not the captain's fault!” Piers protests. “He did introduce me. Redfield and his sister have both been very welcoming. It's just... I was running the grill and now I'm... done? Everyone looks so busy and I don't want to interrupt. But he didn't just abandon me.”

“No, of course not. He wouldn't ever want you to be uncomfortable,” the agent agrees, his easy surrender taking the wind from Piers' sails. “But sometimes the man forgets that people aren't all social butterflies. Come on then. We'll find you some folks to talk to soon enough.”

“You don't have to do that, sir,” the soldier protests. Agent Kennedy is way too good to be showing him around.

“Please, just call me Leon. I'm no one's sir around here,” the man says with another blinding grin. “And really, it's no trouble. I can't let you be a wallflower at your first barbecue.”

Kennedy doesn't give him another chance to argue. He just throws an arm around Piers' shoulders and tugs him toward the closest group. He's too surprised to resist, the warmth of the other man shorting out his thoughts again. No one ever told him that Agent Kennedy was so damn attractive or so nice to total strangers. _Who agrees to show someone around a party just to make them comfortable?_

He's still rather dazed when they reach the group, but Claire's other guests make space for the agent without hesitation. A cute blond from earlier – _Sherry?_ – and a boisterous older fellow – _Burton. Barry Burton?_ – both greet Kennedy. They're clearly glad to see him and Piers is half-expecting to be forgotten utterly. But the agent doesn't let go. Instead, he introduces the soldier to those who haven't met him and makes sure that he's included in the ensuing conversation. Kennedy doesn't push too hard. He doesn't shove Piers into the spotlight or force him to talk. But he's careful to give the soldier every opportunity. 

Even when the group splits up, the agent sticks with Piers. He guides him toward another cluster that's grown up around the drinks table and repeats the pattern: introduction, conversation, every action welcoming.

The soldier wants to question his good fortune. This kind of thing doesn't happen to Piers Nivan. Attractive men – attractive _heroes_ – don't take a shine to him. But Agent Kennedy has been friendly, kind, and caring from the start. Even though the man is obviously exhausted and seemed to want some time alone, he gave that up to make sure that Piers is comfortable.

He means to say thanks when the barbecue is over. Maybe offer the agent dinner to show his gratitude. But Kennedy slips away while the soldier is deep in conversation with Jill Valentine. He looks away for a moment while discussing pistol mods and when he looks back up, the man is gone.

At first Piers doesn't worry. He assumes the agent will be back eventually. However, Kennedy still hasn't reappeared ten minutes later and a quick search through the backyard proves that the man has disappeared.

“Have you seen Agent Kennedy?” the soldier asks Claire Redfield after pulling her aside. “I can't find him anywhere.”

Piers is honestly hoping that the agent was simply sent out on a drinks run or went upstairs to rest. But the question makes Claire frown and he knows he won't like the answer before she speaks.

“Leon had to leave,” she tells him unhappily. “The DSO called him for another mission even though he just got back. He doesn't like to cause a fuss so he never says goodbye. I swear those people are working him too hard. Sherry's going to kick his ass if he doesn't tell them no sometimes.”

“Oh. Well, if you hear from him, tell him thanks, I guess,” Piers says. The soldier is disappointed but it's not like he could have expected something different anyway. Despite the agent's kindness, the two of them are strangers. He was lucky to meet Kennedy at all. So he tells himself he should be grateful and goes back to the barbecue.

However, despite his best efforts, Piers finds himself thinking about Agent Kennedy. The soldier keeps imagining the man on his new mission, exhausted but giving his best effort anyway. Kennedy had seemed so tired even though he'd tried to hide it and Piers knows firsthand how dangerous fighting B.O.W.s can be. One small mistake can be the difference between death and victory and Claire's words about the DSO had not been comforting.

So the soldier worries. He'd met one of his heroes and found him to be human: kind, worn, and beautiful, and he doesn't want the man to die. Piers respects him even more now that the legend has been tarnished – Agent Kennedy has done so much, it should be impossible.

He gets a bit obsessive to be honest, checking the BSAA's reports for any news of Leon Kennedy. Piers doesn't have the clearance for state secrets, but no one gossips more than soldiers. There's always someone who knows someone who has heard everything and one week after the barbecue, he gets word of Kennedy.

Davis told Williams who told Jameson who told Angel that the DSO was running an operation in the Eastern Slav Republic and the agent was sent there. Piers searches the news and finds talk of victory scrawled across all channels: a president stepping down, a civil war averted, and a great blow for democracy. Nothing official mentions Kennedy's involvement but the BSAA grapevine whispers that the agent fought three Tyrants in the field. Although the man didn't kill them, he survived and that's enough to increase the myth of Leon Kennedy. His fellow soldiers whisper about the battle with shocked admiration but Piers just feels nauseous at the thought.

Although the agent lived, that doesn't mean he wasn't injured. That doesn't mean he wasn't frightened and in pain. The other man seems to bleed for everyone – even socially awkward perfect strangers – but who's there to bleed for him? Who makes sure the man is healed and fed and happy when the fight is done?

The soldier wants to be there. Piers wants to be the person who takes care of Kennedy. 

He can't stop obsessing about it. He thinks about the other man while preparing for his missions and in that space before he sleeps. Piers keeps his ears open for the slightest hint of gossip, the word of each new operation making his heart beat painfully.

So when he sees Agent Kennedy at Claire's next barbecue, his knees go wobbly with relief. The soldier has to lean against the table for a minute to recover but thankfully no one else seems to notice his distraction. They're all busy talking so Piers takes this chance to examine Kennedy where the other man is standing with Sherry across the yard. The agent still looks exhausted, even worse than last time, but he doesn't seem to have any new injuries. Maybe the rumors had exaggerated the number of Tyrants after all. Or maybe the man is just that good at his job.

When the soldier finally gets the courage to walk over, Kennedy greets him with a smile. The expression is just as gorgeous as he'd remembered, maybe even more so as the agent's eyes light up, and his mind stutters to a halt.

“Piers, right?” the man asks. 

“Uhh, yeah,” Piers mumbles, his thoughts a rush of, _He knows my name! Agent Kennedy knows my **name**! He actually remembered me!_ and _Damn, this man is hot._

“Good to see you again. I'm glad you seem more comfortable this time,” Kennedy continues and no one should be able to sound so damn sincere. It's impossible to doubt that the agent actually cares and he'd probably drop everything if Piers said he needed help. This man is impossible. Even Captain Redfield doesn't worry this much about his squad-mates even though he'd die for them without a second thought.

“Of course, you too,” the soldier stammers before wincing at the words. _What the Hell are you saying? That doesn't even make sense, you idiot!_

But Kennedy just chuckles quietly, the sound sending a rush of lust through Piers from head to toe. He would give anything to hear that laughter one more time.

“Well, I promised Sherry here that we'd play cornhole,” the agent says, wrapping an arm around her waist as Piers tries not to burn with jealousy. “But maybe we can talk more later if there's time. It never hurts to know people from other agencies – we gotta stick together out there – and I'm sure I'll be seeing you around.”

“Sure thing, I mean that sounds good. Enjoy your game,” Piers says awkwardly as Kennedy gives him one more smile before walking off with Sherry. He's blushing again, he can feel it, and his face only gets hotter when Sherry glances back over her shoulder to give him a knowing grin. No one else was supposed to find out about this stupid crush of his. It's not like Piers expects anything to happen; he just admires the other man, that's all, and the thought of Sherry telling him makes the soldier want to sink into the ground.

But even his embarrassment doesn't stop him from watching Kennedy play cornhole for two hours. Piers cheers for his captain and the others to make his crush less obvious, but he aches to hug the agent when he grins in victory. And Kennedy grins a lot because the man is _really really_ good at cornhole, reigning undefeated the entire time.

Piers sees a different side of the agent during these games – a trash-talking competitive side that he was not expecting. But if anything, this discovery just makes the soldier like him more. Because it proves that Kennedy is more than just a bad-ass special agent who cares about his friends. This is a man who still has a sense of humor after decades fighting zombies, a man who can laugh and play and have fun when he's not in the field. That's the sort of person that Piers wants to know better, the sort of man he'd ask out if he could.

Unfortunately, he doesn't have another chance to talk to Kennedy that day. Captain Redfield – “Seriously, just call me Chris already” – asks him out for a beer as the barbecue winds down and that's not an invitation Piers feels like he can refuse. To tell the truth, he doesn't want to. The soldier may have an inconvenient crush on Kennedy, but he hasn't stopped admiring his captain. Both those men are heroes and he's incredibly lucky that Redfield is still acting as his mentor. He wants to learn everything that the captain has to teach.

So he tells himself not to be stupid and ignores the twinge in his chest as the two of them leave Kennedy. The other man probably won't notice anyway.

Things continue like this for the next few months. Piers works hard when on the clock and trains hard when he isn't. But even when he's exhausted, falling asleep right on his feet, he perks up at any mention of Agent Kennedy. He collects rumors, collects stories, and then collects a stomach ulcer from all his worrying.

Time and distance are not helping. His infatuation isn't fading – it's only getting stronger – and his heart still leaps every time he sees the man in person. Piers keeps a mental tally of Kennedy's well-being, noting when the bruises underneath his eyes get darker and the way he holds himself every time his ribs are cracked.

Some days are better than others. Some days the man moves freely and his smile isn't strained around the edges from the pain he tries to hide. Because that's something Piers learns quickly. Agent Leon Kennedy never asks for help.

The man is always ready to help others, giving advice on everything from fighting B.O.W.s to playing cornhole to anyone who asks. But he never takes the spotlight, pushing his friends forward to let them shine instead. Kennedy could probably be dying and he'd just keep on smiling, telling those around him that things will be all right.

It frustrates Piers a little. He tries to be supportive, tries to show how much he cares and that the agent doesn't have to be the strong one all the time. The soldier tries and he's fairly certain that the other man does like him – he always smiles when the two of them collide. But Piers never gets the courage to ask the most important questions:

“Are you okay? Have you been sleeping? Can I take you out sometime?”

The soldier always means to. But he just can't spit it out. One look at Kennedy and Piers is still struck speechless, his practiced words dissolving into awkward mumbling. He keeps choking when it matters and after his last failure, he promises himself that he'll just write it down next time.

However, before he gets the chance, his next mission with Chris Redfield goes to hell. Ada Wong betrays them in Edonia and the rest of their squad is turned into monsters by some new virus bomb. In the fallout, Piers loses track of Kennedy; he's too busy trying to stop his captain from running off the rails. Chris lost more than his men, he lost his memory and with it, his foundation. He abandons the BSAA, sneaking away from the hospital and disappearing that same night.

Piers owes Chris too much to just let him self-destruct. So he sets out to find his captain. The mission isn't official, but the soldier has saved up a lot of leave. He promises Claire that he'll find her older brother and then goes traveling.

Even with amnesia, the other man has skills and it takes the soldier six months to track his former captain down. The man seems to be doing his best to drink himself into oblivion and yet he manages to stay one step ahead of Piers anyway. The soldier keeps hoping that Chris will recover on his own, but when the BSAA gets a new mission, Piers knows he can't afford to be patient anymore. This mission is their chance to capture Ada Wong and Captain Redfield needs to lead it. He's the only one who can.

So Piers calls in some favors and gets a group of BSAA agents to help him ambush Chris in yet another bar. The man is a violent drunk, surly and belligerent, but without the chance to run, he eventually sees reason. The soldier convinces him to lead a team to China to help stop Ada Wong.

The flight there is tense on every side. Although Piers' captain was always stern, he's lost all hint of friendship, the camaraderie that underlay his instructions in the past. Now he's simply angry and Piers distracts himself as best he can so he doesn't have to think. The soldier looks through mission reports and tries to get some sleep before the plane arrives. He wakes up as they're landing and then pulls out his tablet to check the news reports. But the most recent update makes Piers gasp out in shock.

The entire town of Tall Oaks has been destroyed due to a new virus outbreak. The US President was killed and Agent Leon Kennedy is both a major suspect and presumed deceased as well.

This news hits him like a bullet, his tablet slipping from numb fingers as he sinks back into his chair. It can't be true. The soldier knows he didn't do it. Leon has spent decades fighting against the virus, there's no way he'd cause an outbreak after what he saw in Raccoon City. It's just not possible. But more than that, he can't be dead.

_I would know,_ Piers thinks, every cell in his body screaming out a denial. _I would **know**._

The thought is certain, absolute, and in this moment, the soldier knows that he loves Leon Kennedy. Because that's the sort of certainty only a mark can give him and Piers wishes he had time to find the name upon his skin. He would have liked to see it before his fight begins.

But their plane has finished landing in Lanshiang and the soldier can't afford to be distracted. These new B.O.W.s are smart and dangerous and the fight for his life shoves all thoughts of Leon from his mind.

Their squad rescues a group of hostages before chasing after Ada Wong and one by one, his fellow soldiers are struck down. Each death only serves to make them more determined and eventually Piers and Chris manage to pin the woman down. His captain wants to kill her and Piers can't really blame him even though he knows that she's more valuable alive. Before he can say anything, another man bursts in to stop them. He fights Chris to a standstill and Piers should probably be angry, but he's just too happy to see Leon Kennedy.

The man looks rough, bruised and battle-worn as he stands before their target. Leon and his captain have each other held at gunpoint and Piers honestly isn't sure which one he'll shoot if this argument goes wrong. He really hopes he doesn't have to find the answer out.

“I lost my squad because of her!” Chris shouts, motioning at Ada.

“And I lost seventy thousand people and the president because of Simmons!” the agent snaps back, the grief in his voice making the soldier's chest ache in sympathy. Piers remembers hearing that Leon and the president were friends and he knows that if the other man did kill him, it's only because there wasn't any other choice.

Thankfully, Leon's words seem to pierce his captain's rage. Chris starts to lower his gun only for Ada Wong to throw a flash-bang and escape. The men are forced to separate, Piers and his captain heading after Ada while Leon goes after the outbreak's true mastermind. However, when Piers and Chris find Ada, the woman is killed by a sniper before they can bring her in. Although they do their best, the BSAA agents fail to stop her final weapon – a missile of the C-Virus that's launched into Lanshiang to infect the populace.

His captain calls Leon and warns the agent to get out immediately. But true to form, the other man tells Chris not to worry. Instead, he orders them to rescue Sherry and Jake Muller, telling them that Wesker's son has antibodies in his blood.

Piers wants to disobey him. He wants to rush to Leon's side and makes sure that he survives. But the soldier knows he can't. Leon is right. The world is more important than his feelings and the agent would never forgive Piers if he let Jake and Sherry die. So he stays with Chris, trying to trust that the other man will find his own way out.

_He's gonna make it,_ the soldier tells himself. _He's gonna survive, we'll stop the virus, and then I swear I'll ask him out._

This promise burns within him as they travel to the undersea facility. Along the way, his captain decides that this is the perfect time to start talking about retirement and passing the torch to Piers instead. Although the soldier is sincerely flattered, he can't imagine the BSAA without his captain at the helm. Especially not when Chris only just returned. However, that's a discussion to have another time. He knows it will take work to change his captain's mind.

For now, Piers simply follows the other man down beneath the water. They fight their way to Jake and Sherry, freeing the pair and then heading back toward the elevator. However, before they arrive, the simmering tension between his captain and Wesker's son explodes. The soldier wants to curse when Chris tells Jake that he can shoot him now to avenge his father's death. Being willing to die to save the world and asking it to kill you are two very different things.

Thankfully the younger man sees reason and they're almost to the elevator when another B.O.W. attacks. The monster rips free of its bindings, lightning sparking across its body, and Chris orders Sherry to get Jake out of here. Then the captain starts firing, drawing the B.O.W.s attention as he signals Piers to help him cover their retreat. The soldier would have made the same call in his position; he knows the stakes and they can't risk losing their best chance at a vaccine.

Together Chris and Piers force the creature back beneath a hail of bullets, slowing its advance and giving the others time to flee. The BSAA agents lure the B.O.W. away from the elevator, heading toward the escape pods at the top of the facility. 

The soldier keeps on shooting but the monster just won't die. The B.O.W. keeps coming back, smashing through walls and ceilings until an automated voice starts warning about the loss of structural integrity.

Piers and Chris pick up their pace and their almost to the escape pods when the soldier's luck runs out. The creature bursts into the chamber and its claws rip into his shoulder, tearing through skin and bone with a sharp stab of agony. He's thrown into the wall, shock and pain driving the breath out of his lungs. His arm is useless, ruined, and bile rises in his throat at the bloody stump that's left behind. The soldier tries to stand, but he's too weak to manage as his vision starts to grey.

Instead he watches helplessly as the B.O.W. grabs his captain in one enormous fist and starts to squeeze, a cry of pain making Piers wince in sympathy. He's not afraid of dying; his life to stop the virus seems like a fair trade. He didn't join the BSAA for safety after all.

But Piers doesn't want to die like this. He doesn't want to sit here, bleeding out and useless, able to do nothing while Chris dies. The soldier coughs, blood spilling from his lips as his eyes land on the virus sample that they took from Ada Wong. Piers doesn't want to be infected. The thought makes his skin crawl. But he knows he's dead already and if there's any chance to save his captain, the soldier has to try.

So Piers uses the last of his strength to jam the syringe into his arm and he swears he can feel the virus rushing through his veins. His injured arm explodes into a twisted claw and the soldier charges forward to attack the B.O.W. The sudden onslaught takes the monster by surprise and Piers manages to free his captain with a few quick strikes. They fight off the B.O.W. together and he pretends he doesn't see the horror in Chris' eyes.

The other man is in denial. He keeps saying that they'll fix this. That they'll escape and get Piers help. The soldier doesn't argue because his captain needs the comfort, but he knows the words are lies. He can feel his body changing by the second, stress and blood loss helping the virus take control. He's a dead man walking but his captain has a chance. Piers will promise anything to make sure that Chris gets out.

The facility is counting down toward the total loss of pressure as they sprint toward the escape pods, first minutes left, then seconds before the place explodes.

“Come on!” his captain shouts as he opens up the pod. Piers knows he won't leave willingly so the soldier doesn't ask. He shoves Chris inside the pod and slams it shut behind him, hitting the activation switch before his captain can react.

“Thank you, sir, for everything,” he whispers as their eyes meet through the glass. The other man's expression twists with sorrow, denial and betrayal running across his face. Piers hates to see it, but he'd do the same again without hesitation. Saying that he's sorry would only be a lie.

“Goodbye,” the soldier murmurs instead as the pod shoots toward the surface. 

This is it. The end of the line and when the facility starts to collapse around him, the soldier allows himself to think about Leon Kennedy. If he has one regret, it's that he never told the other man just how he felt. Piers should have found the courage sooner. Sure he might have been rejected – though he knows that Leon would never have said the words unkindly – but at least the soldier would have tried.

_It's probably better this way,_ he thinks with one last stab of longing. At least this way the other man won't feel it when he dies.

_I hope that someone feeds him,_ flickers through his mind as fire blooms behind him and debris start raining down. The smell of burning flesh chokes in his lungs and the soldier should be screaming out in agony. But in truth, he barely feels it. All Piers can see is the bright mark splashed across his arm. The letters are a shining gold, as warm as Leon's smile, and when the fire finally takes him, Piers can only thank the lord that the other man survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was surprisingly difficult to think of 5 people who fit this story's theme. Most of Leon's names from spend your last heartbeat would have told him eventually or never actually loved him the same way. So I figured I'd throw someone new into the mix instead. Even if Piers turned out a little stalkery.


	5. Ada

Love is a weakness and the woman known as Ada Wong allows herself no weaknesses.

When she meets Leon on a job, her first thought is how to use him. He's practically a child, naive and far too trusting of perceived authority. A quick appeal to honor and some fluttering eyelashes has Leon wrapped around her finger; a few bullets a small price to pay to gain another tool. Ada knows that she'll survive this; she always completes her mission and survives because she uses everyone and everything.

So the woman comforts Leon with a false smile on her face. She dangles truth and punishment to soothe his need for justice, giving him a reason to kill and die for her. A few seductive glances, a careful stroke across his shoulders to lock in his admiration; the agent knows exactly how to steal his heart away.

This cop is not the first and he will not be the last. The woman known as Ada Wong has left a trail of names behind her, a hundred different marks that were false down to the core. Because love is a weakness and she has made a habit of exploiting weaknesses.

Indeed, the effort that she puts into seducing Leon pays off when she runs afoul of Umbrella’s trench-coat-wearing assassin and falls onto a piece of re-bar during her escape. Instead of leaving Ada to die as would be sensible, the rookie only grows more determined to get her out alive. He shoulders her weight without complaining and she rewards him with a kiss before sending him off to complete her mission on his own. 

Ada doesn’t exactly trust him. But the agent trusts Leon to collect the sample or die trying and that’s good enough for now. The woman is running low on other options and this rookie’s sense of justice should work in her favor; he’ll collect the sample or die trying to see Umbrella pay.

So she gathers her strength as Leon runs around fighting monsters. She watches her proxy through the laboratory’s cameras and despite his inexperience, the rookie doesn’t disappoint. As much as Ada hates waiting, hates knowing that her success relies on other people, she thinks she’s glad it’s Leon. Despite his inexperience, the man has proved quite competent and this day could have gone much worse for her if she hadn’t saved his life.

However, when an alarm starts blaring and a voice announces that the self-destruct system has been activated, it’s time for her to go. Ada limps toward the central chamber, planning to meet Leon on the way to her escape.

But when she finds her rookie, blood-stained and determined, something in his face has changed. He asks her if she was lying about her mission – if she’s really just a mercenary – and the disappointment in his voice actually makes her feel a twinge.

Ada can tell by his expression that there’s no point in denying the accusation; Leon wouldn’t trust her anyway. Not when Annette Birkin probably told him everything he needed to put the clues together – and if that woman wasn’t bleeding out on the floor behind him, she would shoot the bitch again.

So the agent draws her weapon and orders Leon to hand the sample over. Give her what she came for or take a bullet between the eyes.

But somehow the rookie trusts her. He trusts Ada not to shoot him despite the secrets and the lies. Leon should hate her; he should be shouting curses instead of talking calmly and his absolute conviction makes the woman hesitate. She still plans to kill him if it proves necessary, but he was a useful tool and maybe she can talk him to her side.

The agent hesitates just long enough for Annette to decide that she’s not quite finished dying after all. Her bullet hits Ada in the shoulder, a searing pain throughout her arm, and she knew she should have double-tapped that woman after all.

Ada staggers back and when the floor drops out beneath her feet, she’s not expecting anyone to catch her. She doesn’t need anyone to catch her but Leon’s hand wraps around her wrist anyway. He must have thrown himself forward as soon as she started falling and now both of them are dangling over an abyss, the main shaft of Umbrella’s lab disappearing into darkness down below.

That was stupid of him. Stupid and inconvenient. The agent has an escape route, but she doesn’t know if her equipment would hold Leon’s weight as well and she won’t allow his sense of honor to jeopardize her life.

So the woman doesn’t. She gives the cop a spark of hope – the hint of gentleness that will embed her name upon his heart – and then she says goodbye. Ada watches Leon’s face until she falls out of sight and she knows he won’t forget her. Even as she swings to safety, she knows that tool may still prove useful and indeed, she has a feeling she might see the man again.

But first, her mission. The agent makes her escape with style, just like always, and because she’s Ada Wong…. because the world bends to her whims, she runs across one last survivor. She finds one of Umbrella’s mercenaries and takes his sample of the G-Virus, stepping over his twitching body to finish her escape. Ada reaches the edge of Raccoon City just as the city blows sky-high, a bullet in her shoulder and a vial in her pocket. The latter is more important. She trades it for a fortune and then takes a long vacation, her rookie nothing but a footnote in another job well done.

\---

Six years later, Ada finds herself in Spain. Once again the woman is playing a double agent and once again, Leon Kennedy has been thrown into her plans. 

She’s heard rumors about the man in the years since she last saw him. No one survives that many outbreaks without becoming known in certain circles and it sounds as though experience has only honed his skills.

So while Ada wasn’t expecting Leon to be involved, she’s actually glad he’ll be the agent sent to rescue Ashley Graham. She trusts him to cause chaos in Saddler’s operation and it’s not as though she wants that crackpot to control the president. Leon is sure to see this place destroyed – with her help, that fact is certain – and the distraction should let her catspaw do the deed. The hero will get the girl, Luis Sera will get the sample, and Ada will walk away triumphant in the shadows once again.

Wesker’s rabid dog shouldn’t be a problem. She did her research on Jack Krauser and she knows about South America; even if she didn’t, the woman recognizes the obsession in his eyes. For him this job is personal. He wants Leon to suffer as much as he wants power and that will keep his focus far from Ada. Not that the man takes her as a threat on their first meeting, but once Wesker mentions Leon, Krauser seems to forget she’s even there. So the woman waits and watches, wondering idly if the agent knew that his one-time partner loved him. Only love could twist a man so far.

Indeed, Krauser proves her right when the debriefing ends and he turns to her with a dark smile, “You think Wesker would care if I have some fun with Leon before he dies?”

The words tell Ada everything she needs to know about his love, hate, and desire. They’re hardly a surprise. But she’s not expecting the sudden surge of fire in her chest, the instinctual voice that snarls, _I’ll see you buried first._

The woman doesn't show it. She's too professional for that. Ada gives a careless shrug and leaves to meet her contact in Saddler's organization, trying to ignore her sudden urge to shoot Krauser between the eyes.

She tells herself that she's just worried about a useful tool. Leon is already primed to see her as an ally instead of competition and he's well-placed to help her as long as he survives.

However, when Ada is fighting her way through a literal army of ganados to save the man from Krauser, she has to admit that she might care a little. The woman doesn't usually take on battleships for other people but their heavy artillery is still ringing in her ears when she shoots the knife from Krauser's hand.

Ada is relieved to know she made it. Somehow Leon managed to slip through her defenses and she doesn't want the man to die. But that doesn't mean she loves him. That doesn't change her plans. Helping Leon cure himself, fighting Saddler and killing Krauser; everything she chooses brings her closer to success.

Indeed, when the job is over – when Ashley has been rescued and Saddler's dead at Leon's hands – Ada comes out on top as always. She takes the Master Plaga and calls for her extraction before setting off the self-destruct system without a shred of guilt. 

Maybe it's a test; maybe it isn't. But Leon has her jet-ski keys and if he's the man she thinks he is, she knows he'll make it out.

\---

Three weeks after Spain, Ada knocks on Leon's door. She informs the agent that he's taking her to dinner and he responds to this declaration with a bemused, “All right.”

The restaurant is expensive, formal and high class, one she chose so Leon would be out of his depth. But the man covers his discomfort better than expected. By their entree, he's adapted to seem perfectly relaxed and Ada decides that this might prove satisfying after all. Indeed, their conversation is surprisingly entertaining despite the many topics they both choose to talk around. The woman likes his clever tongue if not his sense of humor and when the date is finished, she invites herself inside.

Leon is more than willing, though surprisingly unpracticed. Although he's clearly not some blushing virgin, she expected more seduction from a man who looks like that.

However, Ada's far from disappointed once their clothes come off. The agent takes well to instruction and he's damn good with his hands. When he isn't cracking jokes, that mouth is devastating and she loves the feel of all that strength between her thighs. Leon lets her tame that power, lets her ride him to the edge, and she wishes she could see him. She wishes she could watch him struggle for control.

But it's safer in the dark. Ada doesn’t want to know whose names he carries and she doesn’t want him hoping for something in return. This isn’t a relationship. This is two attractive people seeking stress relief and when they’ve finished, she doesn’t stay the night.

The woman never stays after one of their encounters and although he doesn’t always manage to hide his disappointment, Leon is smart enough not to ask. Ada finds him when she wishes and leaves on the same rhythm, no pattern to her visits except that they’re both single at the time. 

She doesn’t want him to expect her. Considering both their occupations, it’s best not to get complacent or be too predictable. It’s not as though they’re dating after all.

The years slip by in moments, brief meetings during missions and a night of pleasure now and then. Leon is good company and they work well together when their lives are on the line. Ada may not love him – she may _refuse_ to love him – but she trusts him and in her experience, that’s much more valuable.

Indeed, Leon proves his worth again when he takes her side in China, fighting against the BSAA to keep her safe from harm. Mass murder’s not her style and he knows that without asking; he has faith in a woman whose true name he’s never heard. And maybe it’s his faith that finally breaks through her denials. 

It’s not the fact that Leon trusts her; it’s the fact that Leon’s right. Despite her past betrayals, she’s always saved him when it mattered. He’s the one person on this planet that she would risk her life for; the one person in the world that she doesn’t want to die.

Ada returns from China with Leon’s name upon her thigh. She sees it when she undresses, the letters a brilliant blue against her skin that’s impossible to miss. But even though it’s beautiful, the marking makes her sigh.

This changes nothing. Love is still a weakness and their romance has no future. Their goals are much too different, their jobs at cross purposes. Ada doesn’t do relationships – she lacks the interest and the time – and while she knows that Leon would take anything she gives him, she doesn’t want to break his heart. She’s done enough of that already if she’s truly being honest, but at least she’s never promised more than their strange acquaintanceship. Love would make him hope for more and just disappoint him in the end.

So she books an appointment at a discreet tattoo artist and when she’s finished her last session, Leon’s name has disappeared into a shining dragon’s skin. 

The woman knows the status quo won’t last forever. Leon will fall in love again – she’s pretty sure he just can’t help it – and someday he’ll find a person who can give him what he needs. He’ll find someone who treats him right, someone who understands the gift that they’ve been given, and when that day comes, Ada won’t hold him back from happiness. Leon owes her nothing and this way he won’t feel guilty when it’s time for him to leave. 

_End_


End file.
